In With A Bang
by Anniebear91
Summary: short summer story written for a comp. Puppyshipping, KaibaxJou. Seto isn't enjoying summer to the full potential when the fair is in town...what will Joey do to get his lover to have some fun? oneshot.


-x- In With A Bang -x-

'So are we going?' Joey leaned over Kaiba's desk, huge brown eyes pleading into distant blue. When he question was met by silence, he leant in further, cocking his head, until his face was only inches from the brunet, 'Pleeeeaaase?' He jumped back slightly as a thin pale hand brushed him off, before continuing to type.

'I don't have time for your childish amusements, Joey. In case you didn't know, I am CEO of , and I have a lot of work to do, whether you like it or not.' Joey sighed dramatically before dragging his heels to the door to leave, as he shut the door, he glared one last time at the CEO with puppy eyes, before the brunet pointed to the door without even looking up from the screen. Defeated he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Grey eyes immediately found him,

'So, did it work?' the blond shook his head vigorously, before staring down at the kid besides him,

'Says he's too busy, as usual, sorry, Moki.' The raven haired boy slumped against the wall.

'He's always too busy. It's the summer fair. How can anyone be too busy to go?'

'Well he is an important man. If you want to go to the fair, we can go together, how's that?' Mokuba looked up smiling,

'That's great, Joey, but I'm going with my friends. I really just wanted Seto to take a break and enjoy it himself.' Joey nodded,

'You have fun then kid.' He smiled meekly, before a sudden thought hurt him, 'Say, Moki, what time does Seto finish tonight?' The raven haired boy shrugged,

'I don't know, 11ish?' Joey nodded, a small smile slowly creeping across his face,

'Can I borrow your mobile?'

'Sure.' The boy handed Joey the mobile, who snatched it quickly before heading off. Suddenly chasing the running blond, Mokuba stared as he slid down the banister and ran into the kitchen, before whipping out the phone book from a drawer besides the table. 'The phone book?' Mokuba raised an eyebrow, sitting on the table trying to catch his breath from the sudden burst of exercise, 'What would you want that for?' Joey smiled, tapping his nose with a devious grin caressing his features. Mokuba leaned over to watch lithe fingers scan the page, tracing down the various numbers, occasionally stopping for thought. 'Aaahh, I see.' A smile crossed the younger's lips. 'Can I help?' Joey silently nodded as his fingers began to dial the first number on the phone. Brown eyes watched silently at the young boy also found a phone and began to dial. Grinning, they flicked through the book, fingers flying across the cell pads in a strange rush, as their adrenaline began to pump.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Blue eyes droned upon the screen before them. 10pm. Was it still that early? He gazed at the work before him, the multiple screens showing emails, charts, stats, figures, proposals. They had all become one great problem that he was fixing on auto pilot to the point he didn't even notice that his coffee was cold. He was working, though no soul was inside. He pinched his nose from instinct, trying to focus desperately on the screen. It was no use, the noise of firework explosions and music was distracting him, and the smell of gunpowder was filling the air.

Fireworks?

Music?

Gunpowder?

How was that even possible? He knew the summer fair was on, but that was over at Domino park, several blocks away. He tried to shrug it off, but the music only grew louder and more distracting in his head. Forcing his head to turn to the closed curtains, he pulled them open to glare out to the firework display that was presented before his own window. Eyes barely focussed on the shimmering pink and gold that covered the sky. As the glaze dropped from the cerulean orbs, the realisation hit that the display came from his own mansion. Confused, he took to the halls, meandered through the building until he finally came to the back garden.

His eyes opened wide to see Joey stood before him in a summer Yukata, smiling happily. His jaw dropped to see the picnic blanket stretched out over 5 metres, covered with bowls of rice, onigiri, sandwiches, pocky and a selection of fruits including slices of watermelon, which if he remembered correctly, he hadn't had since he was a child.

Smiling, Joey walked over, greeting the brunet with a hug. Looking over the blond's shoulders, Seto could see that beautiful pink and gold lanterns were strung between the trees and the music fell from speakers hidden within them. On top of the small waterfall, Joey had build a miniature shrine, where traditional dolls sat, observing the festivities. Joey took the mesmerised boy by the hand, leading him to the blanket.

Seto sat down looking up to the sky, where colourful flames danced around the blackness, scraping past the stars. Smiling lightly, he leaned into the arms of the brown eyed boy sat besides him,

'When did you do all of this?' Blue eyes questioned, still gazing at the sky,

'You weren't the only one working today,' He smiled softly, allowing his fingers to tangle the brunet's hair.

'Why?'

'It's summer, and everyone should enjoy it, no matter who they are.' Joey smiled before turning the brunet to face him, capturing his lips in a warm kiss, 'Besides, I had a little help.'

'Mokuba?'

'We really just want you to relax a little more. You wouldn't go to the fair, so I brought the best bits to you.'

'The best bit, is always you.' Seto smiled, capturing the blond's lips in a more heated kiss, stroking his face lightly as he did so. As he pulled away, his eyes followed to the sky again, and he nestled his body in closer to the muscular blond, 'Thank you,' he whispered as the blond puppy kissed his chocolate hair, as they enjoyed their own festival together.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Just a short summer fic, nothing too serious. Written for a deviantART comp, so if anyone likes it, I'd appreciate the vote on Kaiba x Joey aha thanks,_

_Now onto the Broken chapter so everyone can find out our second blackmailer!_

_Hope you enjoyed it,_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB x_


End file.
